Sweet Bliss
by Blue Goddess Fyre
Summary: REPOST Who are these two mysterious hotties getting down at the hotsprings? Read and find out!


Okay . . . My friend LADY Eclipse (not to be confused with her husband, Eclipse, who is cheating on her with me) gave me this idea, and HER Muse gave HER the idea, and then SHE gave ME the idea, so, this is how this YAOI fanfic came to LIFE. *blinks rapidly, still in shock* I can't believe I'm actually going to write a YAOI fanfic . . . *chases after Zephyr and Yue with a scythe, while Lady Eclipse sits and watches merrily, happily almost, if her Muse wasn't still running around naked*

BGF: STUPID MUSES!!!

Lady Eclipse: Yue, keep your pants off, doll! I love the way your—

BGF: *shuts Lady Eclipse's mouth before she can say anything more* Ehehehehehe. She didn't mean ANYTHING by it.

Yue: You mean my dick?

BGF & Zephyr: *MAJOR facefault* OWWWW!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: *comes in with a sad face* You mean you don't like MINE anymore, Lady Eclipse?

BGF: You are going with—

Lady Eclipse: *muffles BGF's mouth* Shut UP, Blue Goddess FYRE.

BGF: ^_^U Ehehehehehe . . . ooookkaaayyy . . . *feels a little uncomfortable with all the ^sex^ talk going around*

Zephyr: BGF! Don't tell me  you're STILL a virgin?!

Everyone-besides-BGF-&-Zephyr: WHAT???

BGF: *blushes MAJORLY* *glares at Zephyr as she pulls out Protecteur* Say your prayers, Muse! *laughs madly and insane-like*

All-the-guys: *covers their privates and runs away* DON'T KILL OUR BABIES!!!

Lady Eclipse: *sweat drop* You live to torture men all around, don't you, BGF?

BGF: ^____^ O' COURSE!!! It's my FAVORITE past time!

Everyone else: *backs away slowly* RUN!!!

Naughty dancing chibi's mean beginning/ending, 1 of them means different Point Of View and two means quickie author note from Lady Eclipse, who is helping me write this. *is chained to her authoring chair until she finishes this fic*

(-`.`-)~~(-`.`-)~~(^-`.`-^)~~(-`.`-)~~(-`.`-) ((naughty dancing chibi's!))

((One Last Note: This is a one timer, not to mention a one-shot chapter. No repeats, cause you know I'm like TOTALLY embarrassed about writing the 'naughty' scenes, but this is just a naughty scene between two guys, okay? *blushes madly and runs away, ducking behind her author's chair until someone excavates into her messy room with a pick-axe to find her* Oh, and it takes place at hot spring, just to let you know. *face is beat red* Oh, and this is told in 1-person, and that person is—))

Master's POV

The water swirled around me in a pleasing manner, and I couldn't help but relax further into the soothing, hot liquid. My eyes nearly crossed in pleasure, but I still feared about being discovered, even though I knew that my pack would keep the others away—at least for a little bit. So, because of this, I was enjoying a nice, relaxing bath when suddenly, I was interrupted . . . by a quite handsome man, I might add a little bit later on.

"Having a nice time, lordling?" He asked me as I sat in the water, as he tossed his silver hair to one side. He sniggered, sending shivers down my spine.

The man that had interrupted my bath made the small hot spring seem even smaller, the enclosing sakura trees making it even smaller, so it seemed that in the entire world there was only the two of us, me and him.

"What do you want, bastard slave?" I growled, baring my fangs as my sapphire colored eyes sharpened into a deep navy blue color. I was angered that anyone would dare interrupt my luxurious bathing ritual.

His amber eyes sparkled mischievously, as he grinned at me, all the while starting to remove his armor. "To take a bath."

I blinked, totally flustered. Why this particular hot spring, and why now? Why wouldn't that stupid God-thing leave me alone! I was so concentrated on cursing the gods to mental hell, that I did not notice the ivory skinned mortal god enter the hot pool beside me, locking his arms around my waist as he held me closer.

I gulped, not believing that this was going on. Why him? Why now, for shikon's sake? Why not back when I'd . . .

I stopped mid-thought as I felt his tongue slowly lick up neck, playing with my earlobe. My eyes widened. "What kind of bath are you thinking a-about?" I asked hesitantly, taking slow deep breaths to keep my manhood from raising its perky little head.

"My kind." He told me seductively.

(-`.`-) Slave's POV

I had the foolish man in my arms, already hot and ready for me—I could tell. I'd thought my 'heat' time would be boring, what with all the females vying for my attention, but now it's perks just got better.

I wasn't gay or anything. I just liked to . . . _experiment _at times . . . most times . . . okay, all the time. I can't help it—raising my idiot half-brother and practically being abandoned by stupid human-loving father left something inside me yearning for something from the male half of my species . . .

I smiled as the lordling struggled in my hold, a blush slightly staining his lovely cheeks. "What're you doing, master?" I asked him as I ran one of my claws around one of his nipples.

He shivered, trying to keep it still. Of course, he knew that I could tell, but his futile attempt only made me want him more. He didn't even know the half of my dark desire.

By the time I felt his movements, I was just starting to grind my groin against his backside to relieve the burning ache I felt. I felt barely any surprise, but it got me just when he slipped under the water to escape. "Oh, no you don't!" I laughed, diving into the water and using my excellent speed and underwater-vision to locate him quickly,  trying to use a secret tunnel that was hidden in the water to a mini-cave to escape me.

This hot spring was in his land, so he knew all about it, but his lands, fortunate for me, but most likely not for him, overlapped mine so that I knew of the same cave. I followed him quickly and silently, smirking to myself. He was quite a fool to think that he could loose me, a great lord.

He reached the surface inside the cave, gasping for breath, but I kept just under the surface so I could let him get a good amount of air. Then, I kicked to the surface and pulled him back under near to the bottom, which was about six feet. He gurgled some of his air supply with surprise, his wide sapphire eyes staring at me. Taking advantage of his surprise, I kissed him quickly, then jerked  to the surface to get another supply of precious breath before I, too, was dragged back under.

He had grabbed my waist, wrapping his arms around me in a hug to duck me under the water for I was taller then the depth of the cave. I tried to hide my smirk, struggling around for a moment to get his arms to move lower on my pelvis, almost brushing my dick.

I groaned under the water as he gripped harder on my pelvis. My eyes widened with sudden realization that his hand was slowly inching down from its position just above my private area. I groaned even louder and was soon desperate for air as he started playing a little around with the base.

I struggled from his grip and reached the surface, vaguely acknowledging the fact that the inside of the cave was somewhat steamy.

"Disobeying your master, slave?" A very masculine question came from behind me as I whirled about, meeting the intense midnight blue eyes of my partner. His usually cocky smirk seemed even cockier, because it was directed mainly at me.

"Ooh, you gonna punish me, master?" I sniggered, placing my curled hands on my hips, thrusting my hips forward a little. "In the words of a great demon lord, enguard(sp?)!"

He grinned, but didn't take me up on my offer; rather, he just grabbed a hold of my manhood and pulled me forward, running his tongue over my lips. "Maybe next time, slave. Now, we just got to get the edges off our appetites, no?"

I liked the way he thought sometimes.

(-`.`-)~~(-`.`-)

**_Lady Eclipse: _**_Come on and cheer BGF on to more yaoi! She's good at this kind of stuff . . . though, she is a girl. *raises eyebrow* Don't you people find that a trite odd? I mean, she's a girl who is still a virgin, hasn't been on one single real date, and prefers books to actual human contact. Don't you think that's weird??? I think we need to cheer her on to more relationships . . . and YAOI!!!!!!!!!!_

_*groan is heard* Oh great . . ._

(-`.`-)~~(-`.`-)

Master's POV

All this playing that he'd obviously planned had gotten me heated up to a point where I was sure was the kind of no return; but the reward was just too tempting to resist.

Licking my lips in anticipation, I squeezed a little bit harder on his dick, relishing the groans that I was gaining from him. "Come on, slave," I cooed, using our nicknames for each other. "I know you can say my name . . . my _real _name. Say it!" I demanded, giving him another squeeze.

"Kouga," he groaned, arching his back like the dog demon he was. He practically purred, but it was rumblier. "More."

I grinned, tickling his manhood a little as I slid down. "Don't worry," I told him, making him whimper in anticipation. "More good is to come, I promise."

I took a little breath and ducked beneath the water that was at his waist, latching onto his delicious prick as I tasted it in my mouth. I could feel the blood start to pool into it even faster, making it even longer and harder. I loved savoring every delicious little bite. I nipped here and there, pausing occasionally to sooth the little hurts. I couldn't help the overpowering desire to taste his seed, so I moved to the tip and sucked on it as hard as I could, hearing his loud moan even under the water.

I swallowed every bit of the warm, mouth-watering seed that spilled from him, closing my eyes as I suckled like a babe, searching for sustenance.

Afterwards, I rose from the hot spring like one of the fabled water gods and put my arms around his neck, lifting my head up to his, both of our gazes half-lidded. I was quite thankful Sesshoumaru was still standing—I wanted to continue with the other ideas that had suddenly popped into my head. "Care to try a new thing, love?" I asked, my voice slightly rough from swallowing his hot seed.

He smiled dreamily, lifting his arms to put around me. "I would do anything with you, Kouga." He told me as he claimed my lips, thrusting his tongue between my sharp fangs and teeth, fooling around with my tongue until I decided to play along, too. I closed my already half-glazed eyes and concentrated wholly on his wonderful tongue. I nipped at it, battling with him like he'd challenged me earlier, but in a different way.

But suddenly, things weren't so wonderful when I felt a finger being shoved up my ass, spreading the hole wide.

"Shit!" I screamed, tearing myself away from him and growling instinctively. I glared at him, my ardor cooling rapidly. "What the hell are you trying to do, Sesshoumaru?!" I demanded, angry as hell at being violated that way.

The stupid bastard just grinned. "Preparing you for something," he said, smiling that cocky secretive smile that was my trademark.

I knew something odd was going to happen, but I wasn't in the mood then; it still hurt from his penetration. "Like what!" I snarled, making full use of my limited time left before he would reveal this secret to me.

He disappeared before my very eyes, using his godlike demonic powers of speed to run right behind me, locking his arms to pin mine to my sides. His head was tucked into the crook of my neck, licking a certain place that already sported a large hickey. "Trust me, Kouga. It's probably that thing you thought of—only my side is going to be more pleasurable to you then me," he said, his voice serious enough to gain my attention away from his licking tongue and wandering hand.

I blinked and struggled a little before deeming it impossible to beak his strong hold. "All right," I sighed, looking back into his eyes. "But it better not hurt that much," I spat, trying to take a little bit of indifference from his younger brother.

I could feel him smiling against my neck. "It won't," he assured me, and in a second I felt a hot, slick something enter my hole. It felt delicious, this new feeling. I never wanted it to end, but I soon felt my peak coming.

"Oi . . . Sesshoumaru-chan," I groaned, my head falling back onto his chest. "Don't . . . let it stop," I told him, moaning like there was no tomorrow.

I didn't hear anything come from him as my peak suddenly hit me, and I howled so loud into the echoing cavern I was sure that he wouldn't hear for at least a day and a half.

I slumped back against him as he held me, his face deep in concentration. His face was sweating slightly, and I worried about him slightly.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-chan?"

He broke out of his reverie and smiled down at me. "You were so tight, I couldn't stand it."

(-`.`-)~~(-`.`-)~~(^-`.`-^)~~(-`.`-)~~(-`.`-)

*blushes like mad* I know, I know. It was very wrong, but I'm goofy from lack of sleep. It's 3 AM. I was up at 8 AM yesterday morning. *bounces off of walls high on sugar and from lack of sleep*

Lady Eclipse: *is zonked out from keeping up with BGF's typing*

Zephyr: *raises eyebrow* You did well, BGF. For a first-time yaoi-writer.

Kilik: *claps loudly and wakes up everyone* I LOVED IT BGF-CHAN!!!

BGF: *Zzzzzzzzzz*

~Blue Goddess Fyre


End file.
